Colin Van Bilj
Colin Van Bilj is the only son of Caspar Van Bilj and the twin brother of Christine Van Bilj, and is rumored to be the only Van Bilj Family who survived till modern day. He is not only the secondary antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Blood Moon Sub Arc but also its most recurring villain in the whole sub arc who pushes the plot forward. He later appears once again in Pandora Saga as a minor villain turned supporting character, due to being brought back to life temporarily. His role would serve as a catalyst to make Christine Van Bilj into the much more selfless and compassionate Kristen Kiwifruit. After his second and final death, Christine discovered that her father was used by Moloch when he tried to exploit his childrens' talents. Feeling betrayed, Christine turned against Moloch and began to fight against the evil forces of Sleepy Hollow. She also tried to kill Evil Christine by herself in order to make Colin rest in peace. Eventually, during the War of the Anti-Christ, Christine killed her evil counterpart, redeemed herself from the fratricide, and avenged Colin once and for all. ''Biography Past Colin is the twin brother of Christine and was used by their father as tools to raise their family's fame. Due to his father's magical experiment on the twins, Colin has a beyond-average intellegence, but unlike his twin sister, Colin was not a genius, so he acts mostly as his sister's second-in-command and assistant. The brother and sister remained on a well term and Christine often take care of her brother, defending him whenever he was being insulted. However, the two showed comtempt to Ichabod Crane, largely due to their family rivalry. It made Christine a personal rival to Ichabod, while Colin stayed on his sister's side to mock Ichabod very often. Colin also feels fear upon his sister's best friend, Crow Faux, and he stated he would kill Crow Faux if anything harmful happened upon his sister. However, the rivalry between Van Bilj siblings and Ichabod exceeded into hatred once Ichabod turned against British Empire, and it drove the twins into plotting against him. Nevertheless, Colin had discovered Caspar's secret by using his children as tools to gain fame, putting all of Christine's work on himself. Shocked, Colin told Christine everything, which drove Christine insane. Evil Christine was formed as a result. Sought vengence upon her father, Christine turned much more bitter and aggresive, but Colin decided to bear all of this in order to make Christine a ruler of the world, knowing his sister's dream of building a beehive society in the colonies and then the world. He helped Christine to do experiments on their father, which transformed him into an utterly cruel and mindless monster, making Christine's first test upon her elixir failed. However, Christine didn't give up. She decided to use herself as a subject and trapped herself inside Sleepy Hollow, while faking her suicide and encouraged Colin to survive long enough in order to wake her up. After the Battle of Trenton, Colin retreated and guarded Christine's resting place for two centuries, with the hope of seeing his beloved sister again. Two-centuries later, Colin still lived due to his warlock status, but he went mad from lonliness and had a split personality of Christine formed inside him, even to the point of dressing like her or talking to a doll resembling her. Horsemen Saga During the events of ''The Corbin Files, in 2013, Colin remained alone and conversed with a hallucination of Christine, discussing about the New Year. However, Colin was greatly disturbed by the blood monster form of Michael Langdon and the terror Michael caused. Colin was later visited by Andy Brooks, who asked him to revive Atticus Nevins back from the dead, which Colin did. Later, Colin and the hallucination of Christine made a plan to cause havoc via Christine's mutated bee, in order to pave way for Christine's return. The bee killed two people and nearly killed Detective Luke Morales. Ichabod and Abbie delved deeper into the full case and discovered Colin's involvement with this. Inviting Ichabod and Abbie into a sick game so that they would proceed into the case, Colin attacked them and retreated, but turned out he was luring them into an enourmous maze. After breaking through the maze, Ichabod and Abbie went into Colin's mansion, where they discovered Christine, alive and well. Abbie encountered Christine before the latter was attacked by Ichabod and was forced to retreat. However, as the two delved deeper, they discovered that it was Colin dressing up as Christine all along. After discovering that he was hallucinated, through the mirror which reflected his make-up, Colin was terrified and fled immediately. Abbie and Ichabod soon discovered the key and drove Colin's car, so that they could escape, but not after they fought against a mysterious monster, which was later revealed to be Betsy Ross. Nevertheless, the car was rigged by Colin and now it went straight towards a factory which was summoned by Colin. It was the old facilty of Van Bilj Family, which was unseen from the outsiders' view unless they went into its range of influence. Sister Mary Eunice, Tweedledee and Tweedledum arrived and saved the Witnesses from the trouble, and they delved deeper into the facility. They discovered Caspar inside the facilty, now as a tormeneted monster. They also discovered Betsy, who was put into a husk of Christine's monster and lost her mind, but the Team Witness managed to defeat the monster and saved Betsy. After regaining her mind, Betsy helped Ichabod and Abbie to leave the facility, but she was attacked by Colin and was captured into somewhere else, before driving the Tweedles away. After some struggle, Ichabod, Abbie and Sister Mary Eunice managed to defeat Colin, who fell from the building to his presumed death. Even so, he still survived but was badly injured. However, Colin's scream had trigged Caspar's rage. In an attempt to avenge his son, Caspar managed to break out from his cell and attacked Team Witness. Meanwhile, Colin was still alive, though barely. He creeped himself to the tree where Christine was resting, and he released Christine. However, he didn't know that Christine was fully controlled by Evil Christine and went insane. In a fit of rage, Christine killed Colin, who died in a look of shock. After her death and imprisonment in Purgatory, Christine always showed remorse upon Colin. She remained in Moloch's service in order to make Moloch bring back Colin as a penance. After the Horsemen's defeat and the Headless Horseman's imprisonment in Pandora's Box, Christine was splited from Evil Christine and lost her memory. Sister Mary Eunice exploited the chance to make the now harmless Christine into a friend of theirs, while telling Christine that Colin died of natural causes. ''Pandora Saga However, as time passed, Christine eventually regained her memory after an encounter with Evil Christine, who was brought back temporarily by Pandora to induce fear upon Christine. Enduring her despair and fear from her horrid memory, Christine repelled the influence from her evil counterpart, which unknowingly made her another choice for a Rookie Mage in the White Wizard's mind. Angry over Team Witness who exploited her loss of memory, Christine attempted to find Ichabod, but she discovered that he returned back to London. After accusing Ichabod as a traitor, Christine was shocked by Carl Robinson, who questioned her about her loyalty towards her own brother. Maria also showed Christine a note from Caspar, which showed his regret over his service for Moloch and his exploitation upon his children's talents. Christine recognized the handwriting of her father and was shocked. Feeling remorseful and distressed, Christine lost her mind again and snatched the Grand Grimoire from Abbie, in an attempt to stop her brother's untimely death, but it proved to be no avail due to Matt Butcher stopping her from doing so, saying changing the history would have consequences, saying he and Maria travelled back in time in order to stop Michael Langdon from changing the time. What Christine's going to do would be as horrid and selfish as Michael. Heartbroken, Christine calmed down and lamented that she had no place to stay in this world she no longer recognized and left Team Witness. She planned to book a plane ticket to return back to London and find some peace in her homeland, but on her way to the bus station, she discovered Colin, alive and well. Feeling as if she was hallucinated, Christine decided to stay in Sleepy Hollow for a while to discover the truth. In the following week, Christine started to earn money via working inside a flower shop, so that she would buy a bouquet for Colin as a mending. She worked hard and learned more about different flowers and their types. However, one day, walking on the street with her newly earned salary, Christine encountered Colin once again, now alive and well. Shocked, Christine tried to embrace Colin but was discovered that he was revived by Evil Christine and was brainwashed. After being utterly tormented by a brainwashed Colin, who blamed Christine as an uncapable person (something that hurt Christine the most), Evil Christine walked away with Colin gleefully. Later, Pandora appeared in front Evil Christine that if she didn't kill Christine and take her place before 12 o'clock in the midnight, Evil Christine would be re-contained back into the Box of Pandora once more, while Colin would die once again. Evil Christine was enraged and planned to kill Pandora once she killed her original counterpart and have Colin as her tool. Meanwhile, Carl Robinson, who was tracking down Pandora, discovered Colin and Evil Christine's return, before finding out the limited time of the resurrection. Carl realized that it was Pandora's doing, and thus he decided that he would do something to stop Pandora. In order to defeat Evil Christine and stop Pandora, Carl found Christine and asked her to make him do the job to save Colin, as he discovered some similarities between Christine and himself. From Carl's words, Christine recogized Carl as Duke Firenza's son. Even knowing it was Pandora's doing, Christine refused Carl's help as she wanted to save Colin all by herself. Carl was offended and rebuked Christine that she knew nothing of Pandora or the Hidden One, before he left. Later, Christine recieved the news from Maria Arzonia, realizing that Carl took the Grand Grimoire from the archive in order to defeat Evil Christine. Shocked, Christine immediately went to find Carl, believing he should never fight for someone like her. In the meantime, at 23:30, Carl arrived and battled against Evil Christine. He managed to lure Evil Christine into fighting against him, but soon he leaped towards Colin after Evil Christine missed. He revealed his true target was Colin all along, before reminding Christine that he was also a tool of monsters before and had to prevent others to become such. Seizing the chance, Carl managed to snap Pandora's emblem down from Colin and broke the brainwashing state. Regaining his free will, Colin dropped on the ground just in time when Christine arrived. Using his magic spells, Colin managed to attack Evil Christine as a diversion, long enough for Carl and Christine fought back. They defeated Evil Christine, breaking the latter's Horseman of War Armor. Due to her imperfect state of resurrection, Evil Christine turned out to be weakened by Pandora and melted into a puddle of lava. Then, Evil Christine's essence (along with the Horseman of War) was re-contained into Pandora's Box as a result. After the battle was over, it was already 23:56, only four minutes left. Carl left with the Grand Grimoire to give the brother and sister time for them to recocile. Breaking down in tears, Christine hugged Colin tightly and cried in regret, but Colin forgave his sister and stated that she would always be his best friend. He also encouraged Christine to be one of the greats, never losing to Ichabod. Christine nodded and sang the lullaby the siblings enjoyed when they were children. After an emotional goodbye, the clock struck twelve. At his time, with a smile of peace, Colin died for the second and final time, as his soul began disappearing in front of Christine. Watching her brother to the afterlife, Christine said goodbye to him with a tearful smile, finally redeeming herself from her unintentional fractricide. Meanwhile, Pandora used Christine's fear over her brainwashed brother to breed a large golden blossom on the top of her tree, saying Colin and Evil Christine both did a good job. Christine, in the meantime, decides to stay in Sleepy Hollow and embrace a new life for herself and live freely as a selfless person. Quotes *"If they call you evil that means I'm evil too, for we share the same blood, you are me and I am you."'' *''"You're the royal highness and I'm your loyal servant. We are two star-crossed twins who can never be together. If only I could protect you from all the darkness, I will do whatever it takes to become evil itself."'' ''Theme Main Theme Colin's Last Goodbye & Christine's Redemption Trivia *Once, Colin would stay dead after his death in ''Blood Moon Sub Arc, but Pandora Saga brought Colin back in order to make Christine's reform much more natural. *In spite of rumors, there are no incestous relationships between Colin and Christine. They're merely brother-and-sister relationship and are protective at each other. ''Fictionalized Inspirations Alfred Ashford Alfred Ashford is the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil Code: Veronica X and the son of Sir Alexander Ashford. He's also one of the minor villains in Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles. Alfred Ashford was also the unintended consequence of Sir Alexander Ashford's experimentation, along with his sister, Alexia Ashford. Publicly, they were his children, and thus grandchildren of Edward Ashford, one of the founders of the Umbrella Corporation. In 1998, his major malfunction began when Umbrella Corporation began an invasion of Rockfort. As Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield were searching his house, Alfred attacked them and offered them a "game" to play. The jig was up when his Alexia guise was blown his the twins' playroom. He still continued to attack the duo, first by sending an experimental tyrant, and redirecting the escape plane to the Umbrella Corporation Antarctic Labs. Despite one last attempt to kill them, Steve gravely wounds the demented Ashford twin. He reunited with his sister in the cryostatic chamber one last time before he drew his dying breath. In the Darkside Chronicles; Alfred has a much different role. Alfred serves his sister in anyway. But instead of dying right near Alexia's Cryostatic chamber, Alfred gets killed by Alexia, simply because he didn't wake her on time. Susannah Dean Susannah Odetta Holmes Dean is a major character in Stephen King's ''The Dark Tower series. She is the daughter of Alice and Dan Holmes, and a resident of New York City in 1964. She developed the split-personalities of Odetta Holmes and Detta Walker after Jack Mort dropped a brick on her head as a kid. Roland Deschain accessed Holmes' mind through a door – marked "The Lady of Shadows" – on the shore of the Western Sea, and drew her into All-world. After her personalities were reconstituted into the individual of Susannah Odetta Holmes, Roland trained her as a gunslinger. She later married Eddie Dean, and helped Dean and Roland bring Jake Chambers into All-world by distracting a succubus. As a result of her confrontation with the succubus, Susannah became pregnant, and eventually gave birth to Mordred Deschain in The Dixie Pig. She fought in the Battle of Calla Bryn Sturgis and the Battle of Algul Siento, and accompanied Roland all the way through the White Lands of Empathica into End-world, helping him to rescue Patrick Danville from the psychic vampire Dandelo. Ultimately, Danville conjured a door for her to pass through, and she was reunited with Dean, Chambers, and Oy. ''Caster (Anastasia) Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā?) is the Caster-class Servant of Kadoc Zemlupus in the Lostbelts of Fate/Grand Order. She is later able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru. Caster's True Name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (アナスタシア・ニコラエヴナ・ロマノヴァ, Anasutashia Nikoraevuna Romanova?). The youngest daughter of Nikolay II, the last Tsar of the Russian Empire. Swallowed by the turbulence of the Russian Revolutions, she was murdered at the Ipatiev House along with her family, servants and pet animals. Fundamentally naive and innocent, but due a misanthropic disposition, she speaks in a dispassionate tone right after being summoned - a stage in which she still does not have faith in the Master. If one were to earn her trust, he will probably see her original lively, mischievous side. She left behind many pleasant episodes, such as taking her own picture by projecting the camera with a mirror... something that modern people would call a "selfie". Many of her letters to her family still remain, which gives us a glimpse of her innocent side and deep affection to her family. Strictly speaking, the spirit or monster called Viy does not exist. It is a fictional monster that appeared in the horror novella "Viy", written by the Russian literary master Gogol. However, there are several folklores similar to Viy in Slav culture, and one can surmise that it was modeled after them. The Viy that Anastasia is contracted with was a familiar in the possession of the Russian Empire. By means of his mystic eyes, he exposed all secrets, discovered weak points in fortresses and also dyed enemies in blood. However, it is impossible to either see or control him without the necessary talent───. It was only in the brink of death that Anastasia attained the qualifications to make a contract with him. Allen Avadonia'' Allen Avadonia is the secondary antagonizing figure, supporting protagonist, and one of the central characters of the Vocaloid song series "Story of Evil", which has been expanded into the multimedia franchise The Evillious Chronicles. He is represented by the Vocaloid Kagamine Len. Allen Avadonia, born Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche and regarded as the Servant of Evil, was the last Prince of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and a servant to his twin sister, Princess Riliane. After the death of their father, the twins were separated in a political dispute. Pronounced dead and adopted by Leonhart Avadonia, "Allen" returned to the royal palace to serve as his sister's chamberlain, helping exterminate any opposition to Riliane's tyranny. Allen was a responsible, loyal, and yet conflicted boy. As a child, the young Alexiel had a soft and trusting demeanor, submissive to his sister and afraid of becoming selfish as she soon did. Although becoming less so after his adoption, Allen continued to show kindness towards others, particularly his friends and new family. As a servant he also maintained a professional and polite air, particularly when in front of his superiors. In addition to this, Allen had a strong sense of justice and his own set of morals that began in childhood and was compounded by his being raised by Leonhart Avadonia. This led to him being disgusted by injustices and the harming of innocents; he ordinarily took the initiative to help others even in terrifying circumstances, particularly those he cared about. During his service to Riliane, Allen became deeply conflicted as he strayed from his morals; because of this, he came to regard himself as also being as "evil" as her and deserving of death, although after death he continued to try to help other people when he could. As a result of his traumatic childhood, however, Allen was naturally unsociable and cynical, as well as prone to sarcastic comments on his sometimes absurd situations. Allen was additionally sensitive to teasing and arrogant about his abilities or opinions, which could make him quarrelsome or competitive. He was also extremely pessimistic about the world around him, adopting a view that everyone was his enemy when he was young which, although toned down, he later transferred onto his view of Riliane. By the world's end, Allen finally understood that he did not have to choose between others and his sister and became open to the idea of creating a better world. Despite having many close relationships in his life, Allen's most significant for him was with his sister, Riliane. Serving her loyally and even befriending her, he became dedicated to protecting and comforting his twin sister, although this dedication often clashed with his other relationships and even morals, causing him much heartache. While recognizing Riliane's selfish cruelty, he became convinced that at least one person should support her, believing that she was not the sole one at fault for her evil reign, and he hoped that one day she could find true happiness following the revolution. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Moloch Allies Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Triggers Hell Category:CIS Productions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Hidden One's Army Category:Saved Souls Category:Warlocks Category:Immortals Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knight Templar Category:Team Witness members Category:Protective Characters Category:Order of the Blood Moon